Forbidden Desire
by Rivia
Summary: Rising tension between the Potter twins explodes in their final year. Smut/Incest.


"What was it this time?" Rose Potter said, currently sitting in front of her brother – washing away his blood-stained knuckles. Taking in his appearance, Rose could tell that it'd been more than one person tonight – his handsome face sporting several cuts and bruises.

"No one, just a few Slytherins," is all Harry says, not budging on the situation since he'd arrived back in the Head's Common room, bloodied and a snarl on his face.

"It wasn't just a 'few Slytherins', was it?" She said, continuing to wipe Harry's hands.

Silence formed between the two twins as Harry didn't reply. Rose had been in this situation a lot this past year, her and Harry had always had a close relationship ever since they were children – with being raised outside the magical community with their godfather, Sirius Black, everything they did – was together.

Their Hogwarts years hadn't been the best, Harry just didn't seem to fit in at all – fights and biting comments always seemed to occur around him, especially when it involved his sister. But Rose learnt to fit in, a few friends throughout the different houses is all she needed – and to even come as far to be chosen for Head Girl, her twin brother visiting whenever he had free time.

Sighing as Harry seemed to be in another of his moods, she continued – kneading in Murtlap Essence into Harry's knuckles, ignoring the grimaces of pain from him. Deciding that it was time Harry finally gave an explanation, Rose dropped his hand and gave him a defiant look, as if saying ' _Talk or you're not getting anything_.'

"Alright, alright, I give in – was just three or four of them, I overheard them mentioning you in their conversation, something about 'Calling you a whore, and how'd they like to have a go at you.'" Harry said aloud, flexing his fist – immediately wincing at the pain.

"Is that all? Surely you could've just ignored them, and look at your hand – more damaged than usual," disappointment was on Rose's tone as she held Harry's hand again, going back to work.

"I couldn't just ignore them, okay. You weren't even there anyway, sitting in _here_ with your head in a book," snarled Harry, ignoring the pain of his hand.

"Oh, do shut up. I'm allowed to have a little alone time, aren't I? And you're a grown boy, don't need me to go to Hogsmeade with you all the time," Rose ignored Harry's tone, used to his temper getting the better of him.

"Oh, ha, ha. Unlike you, I can't exactly just go ask people if they want to come with me – people don't exactly like me around here, more likely to cower away from me if I went near them." Harry continued, breathing a sigh of relief as Rose started to dry his hand off.

"You sell yourself short dear brother, I've saw how some of my friends look at you – could easily ask one them. Something about the strong silent type, always fighting for a ' _lady's honour'_." By now Rose was brushing past Harry, musing his hair as she sat back down on the couch.

Scowling in Rose's direction, Harry got up and sat next to Rose – giving out an annoyed breath as Rose planted her stocking clad legs on his lap.

' _Here we go again_.' Harry just ignored Rose as he rested his hands-on Rose's legs, sleep creeping up on him at the day's events.

Rose returned to her Book as Harry gazed into the fire, finding comfort in the heat as the two siblings sat quietly, basking in the shared comfort.

"Where's your room-mate?" Harry said aloud, still gazing into the fire.

"Ernie is probably out at the minute, said something to me earlier about 'finding Susan'" Rose replied, not bothering to look over at Harry as she continued reading.

Harry simply scowled in Rose's direction at the mention of his name. ' _Fucking Ernie, of all the pricks that had to be chosen for Head-Boy_.'

"So, we're all alone then? Good. I'm going to get some sleep, my attempts at ' _Defending a lady's honour'_ have tired me out," Harry's sarcastic voice rang out, his head resting back against the couch – closing his eyes.

Rose simply rolled her eyes, lowering her book as she looked at Harry's slightly beaten face – admiring how he looked as he slept.

"Cheeky bastard…" Rose muttered, laughing slightly as she caught Harry's smirk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Looking up from her Book, Rose finally noticed that Harry was asleep, a content look across his face as he leant back into the couch. Grinning to herself, Rose placed the book down on the couch and quietly stood up, not wanting to wake her brother up.

She made her way in front of Harry, bracing herself on the Couch arm – a breaths away from Harry's face. Suddenly feeling nervous, brushing a loose strand of her black hair behind her ear - sweeping her eyes down Harry's face, she admired his face. Even though the small bruises and cuts were now healed, Rose could still easily make out her brother's handsome features; Distinct cheekbones, angular jaw, a look which suited Harry well – and to Rose's friends, much to her dismay.

'Our relationship has always been something special, although we haven't had any private time lately…' Deciding to just go ahead and do what she wants, Rose leaned closer to Harry, and lightly brushed her lips against his.

Harry's reaction was immediate, although he was now awake, he didn't move his body, just simply opened his eyes to look into Rose's, with a surprised look.

"Did you just kiss me?"

Not trusting her voice, Rose nodded – averting her gaze, not wanting to give away her emotions.

The sudden hand behind Rose's head caused her to squeak in surprise, the feeling of Harry's lips firm against hers was a pleasant surprise though – letting herself melt against Harry as she climbed onto his lap.

"Harry…" She let out a breath as Harry latched onto her neck.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The first time they'd kissed, Rose had been reading yet another book – only this time it was in her shared home, Grimmauld Palace. Sirius had gone out for the day, leaving the two siblings alone in the old house. Which left the two twins seeking company together in Rose's bedroom.

"So, what do you think our last year is going to be like?" Harry's exhausted voice reached Rose, still currently hiding behind her book, intent on not glancing toward Harry in his current state.

"Probably the same as the last one, more work and less time to do 'stuff'," Rose replied meekly, not wanting to give away her nerves.

Harry simply blew out a breath, throwing his head back against the bed – currently sitting on the matted floor.

Itching to take a look, Rose lowered her book to glance at Harry as he sat on the floor. Exhausted from his latest visit to the Muggle Gym, ' _Of all places…_ '

Harry had always been gangling teenager, looking as if he didn't eat too much, or didn't do any type of physical exercise – ' _Well, that's certainly changed,'_ Rose continued to look at Harry, admiring his body, his muscle growth showing more and more with his daily visits to the muggle body svelte, yet not overly muscular body tense as he sits next to my bed, his face finally morphing into that of a young adult – 'On the cusp of face that'd swoon any girl in Hogwarts.' And to top it all off, he is currently only wearing a pair of sport shorts – his body sporting a slight sheen of sweat.

Rose honestly couldn't help it lately, more and more she'd noticed how Harry looked – it surprised her how much she even looked at him, she always that'd it'd just be normal glances to that of her brother, but lately it's turned into ogling – much to her shame. She'd even caught him glancing at her a few times, more precisely at her growing chest and long legs – 'He's probably doing that with anything that has a pair of tits.'

Too busy admiring Harry's body, Rose didn't even notice that Harry was looking at her – a crooked grin across his face. "Get a good look?" Rose jumped at Harry's voice, book dropping out of her hands, "Don't scare me like that!" Rose quickly scrambled to grab her book, wanting to hide her flaming face.

Harry was far too quick though, snatching the book before Rose could reach it – standing up and holding it above his head, out of Rose's reach. "It's alright dear sister, no need to get all embarrassed," Harry's tone was full of humour as Rose stood in front of him, attempting to reach her book.

"Give it back Harry!" By now Rose was bordering on anger, embarrassment gone as she pushed Harry into her bedroom door – his back hitting hard against the wood. "Hey, hey. Calm down will you, was only joking," Harry says, attempting to calm Rose down.

"Not. Funny. It was bad enough that I was caught by you, and then you do that," Rose looks down at her feet, still a breath away from Harry. "Listen. I'm sorry, alright? I won't do it again, here's your book," Harry lightly grips Rose's shoulder, placing the book into Roses hand.

Bringing the book to her chest, in a sense of protection – Rose finally looked back up, realising how close she actually is to Harry with a surprised breath leaving her. Silence followed as the two twins didn't know what to do next. The suspense was broken when Rose placed her hand flat on Harry's lower body, lightly tracing his skin, as if touching a piece of fine art.

Still having a hand on Harry, Rose traced her hand up – lightly scratching his chest as she finally placed her hand on his jaw, grasping it tightly. " _Don't_ do that again, okay?" Harry simply nodded at Rose's words, her tone alluring to Harry.

Smiling at Harry's dumbfounded action, Rose pulled him down – kissing him roughly, teeth nipping at his lip. Her lust getting the better of her as she pulled Harry towards her bed, lips still attached.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They both rushed up the stairs, in their lust filled trance, both with laboured breaths. Harry's grin was sharp, the type of grin that Rose's friends would describe as 'enticing'. The rush to Rose's bedroom was an unspoken agreement between the two couldn't get their hands off each other, Rose pulling Harry along.

She stole a kiss just outside her bedroom door, lips pressed to the corner of Harry's jaw, even going as far to drip her hand into Harry's pants – Harry being the one to reach behind her and open the door. With the two stumbling into the room, Harry kept them both up right as they laughed.

"Try not to be too loud, don't want Ernie hearing us," Harry whispered, head in the crook of Rose's neck, hands still placed on Rose's hips.

"Didn't think about that when I kissed you down there, probably safe to just stop right here…" Rose replied, smiling slightly at Harry's annoyed look – already starting to remove her shirt.

"No stopping," was all Harry said as he helped Rose with her shirt – impatience got the better of him as he roughly tugged the shirt open, buttons spewing across the wooden floor.

Ignoring Rose's retort at her shirt, Harry brought her close – lips and teeth on soft collarbone. "Don't worry about him, Harry. He's probably still out somewhere – just us, all alone". She unfastened his shirt, hands immediately clawing against his chest, leaving red tracks. She knew all the little details of his body, the small scars adorning his body, how it tensed under her, and how soft it felt when she slept next to him.

"You know, it'd be a lot easier and faster if we were to just vanish our clothes," she said, already eager to get going, and taking a step back to get a good look in.

"Of course, we could," he replied, "But I prefer it this way, allows me to do it myself." Harry tugged her back towards him by the wrist, receiving a huff in reply.

"Do try to be nice, brother – left me _sore_ last time," she could see the wheel turning in his head as his eyes flashed in lust. "Alright, alright. I'll let you do whatever you want this time," he replied back, jolting slightly as Rose gripped his crotch.

She was laughing softly at Harry's reaction, one hand brushing her hair back – her smile widening. "Of course you will, dear brother." Letting go of Harry, Rose pushed him towards the bed – laughing again at his cry as she pulled her wand out, immediately vanishing her skirt. "Don't rip them off," she quickly ordered, already spying Harry's movement.

"Aw, come on. Last time I done it, you were practically all over me."

"Yes, I admit I was – until I remembered how much those ones cost."

Harry shook his head, smile still on his lips while she stepped forward – hands grasping the front of Harry's trousers. "Fine, I'll be delicate time, ok?"

She nodded back, pleased that he wasn't go destroy another pair of expensive panties, and rested her hands on his hips – raising on her tiptoes to kiss him. Harry's hand buried in her black hair, hair resting between his fingers as he inhaled the scent of her – everything about her driving him for more. "You're a minx, you know that?", pulling back and resting his head against hers.

"I know, seems to do wonders for you," her smug tone replied, "Now get stripping, don't want to stand around all night."

"I love it when you get all commanding."

"Of course you do. What's not to love about me?"

' _I think I do love everything about you_ …'

Harry listened to her orders, and went straight to work – taking off his trousers and laying back onto her bed, watching as she approached him, like a predator stalking its prey. It honestly made his heart pound faster, no other girl could get this reaction out of him. She stepped closer, the darkness of the room hiding her lower body, much to Harry's annoyance.

"Stop frowning, you're going to ruin that handsome face of yours," she said, looking down at Harry's annoyed frown.

Harry blew out an annoyed breath, "It'd be easier if I were to take them off with my teeth, wouldn't that be enough?" Rose sighed aloud, folding her arms in defiance – still taking alluring steps towards Harry.

"Oh, hush now. Enough about me and my underwear."

"Just come here already."

Rose threw Harry an amused smile, placing herself astride Harry – legs across his hips as he laid back. "New scars?" Rose traced her nails over Harry's chest, trails of red being left behind.

"Butterbeer bottle. Someone thought I'd be a clever idea to throw glass at me," Harry replied, waving a hand in explanation. She focused on that one, resting her palm against the scar, the small group of scars created by shards of glass – sitting upon his chest. ' _What bastard would ruin such a perfect chest_.'

" _Interesting_ ," she said in a low tone, raising her glance towards his face as if contemplating what to do next. "So. What're you gonna do with me?" Harry said, resting his hands on her thighs.

"I'm going to put that cheeky little mouth of yours to good use, is that alright?" Rose didn't even give Harry a chance to reply as she moved up his body, and placed herself above his mouth.

Rose let out a small laugh at the first contact of Harry's lips, still not used to the feeling of it. Harry grinned to himself, pleased to at least get a reaction out of her, then dragged his thumbs through her slick folds, spreading her slightly, then immediately pulling back – waiting for a reaction.

Rose blew out a disappointed breath, already missing the contact of Harr's lips. Looking down she noticed Harry practically just sitting there, ' _Doing nothing_!' Deciding that he's overstepping his position, Rose tightly gripped Harry's hair, throwing him a look of, 'Get moving, or else.'

Smirking to himself, Harry drew in his smirk as he closed in again – this time being sloppier, dirtier. Flattening his tongue against her, he sat back and enjoyed the taste, and sound of Rose's soft moans from above him.

Harry repeated his actions, driving Rose to breaking point as she started to roll her hips against his mouth – eager for more and more. He felt her fingers threading through his hair, felt how her muscles at clenched at the contact of his mouth. Impatience got the better of Rose as she tightly gripped Harry by the hair and pulled his head up, mouth now sucking eagerly away at her clit - demanding more.

Harry honestly loved it, the way she acted, how she tasted, and what she did to his body – he carried on sucking, feeling the tremors of her muscles as she arched her back and against him.

"That's it, that's it, right there," she said, her voice hoarse, "More, give me more."

Harry pulled back for a second time, smiling up at Rose as she was still lost in her pleasure. "Want me to finish you off?"

"Only if you're capable."

Laughing to himself, Harry went back to his action – doubling his actions as he wanted to make her scream. Every hitch, moan, and purr of pleasure was fuel to Harry as he carried on – even daring to place his arms on her waist, in attempt to stop Rose from taking over – and finishing herself off. But it was all for naught as she ripped his hands off and held them above his head, now leaning forward to ride Harry's mouth.

In the end, Harry couldn't be so sure whether it was himself or the persistent grinding of Rose which set her off, but he could feel it, her thighs tighter, her moans growing louder, and the ever-present taste in his mouth. Her fingers tight around his wrists as she still held him in place, right where she wanted him to be.

Even if Rose hadn't said his name, the soft purr of, "Oh, Harry…," that meant he was doing his job well – he would've easily noticed from the lack of tension in her thigs, the way her nails cut into his writs as she began to loosen her grip. She was still dripping wet, the evidence of it being left on Harry's chin as she leaned back – looking pleased with herself as she stretched.

"That look rather suits you," she said, leaning forward to trace her lips over his lips.

"Not finished yet," Harry deadpanned, forcing Rose to glance over her shoulder. Taking in the sight.

"Oh. Whatever am I going to do with that. Hm?" She tutted, patting Harry's cheek in a teasing manor.

"Anything, just as long as it's soon."

"Anything? My, aren't you impatient tonight."

She began to tease him, still sit on Harry's lap, running her hands over his body – her fingers doing delicate work to Harry's tense body as she kneaded his muscular body, but she avoided his cock – laughing aloud at Harry's groans whenever she went near it. This teasing went on a while, Rose intent on driving Harry mad, all up until Harry's impatience got the better of him.

"Come on already, only so much a man can wait," to "Fucking hurry up already, driving me insane here." Rose just looked at Harry, flashing him a smile.

"You're not gonna make me do all the work, are you?"

"That was my intention all along, brother," she said, still sitting atop Harry. Muttering something along the lines of "Bitch…" Harry rolled her over, covering her body with his – kissing the top of her breasts. She was hot, enough to warm him as he was just a breath away – with ebony hair spilled across the bed. Harry wasted no time in lining himself up, and entering her. The slide in was smooth and hot for Harry, especially when Rose dragged Harry up by his chin so she could kiss him.

Rose put a firm arm around his neck, holding him tight to her as they carried on kissing, and Rose kept kissing him until she pushed his head to the side, and planted her teeth firmly into Harry's neck. Harry was pale for man, so the bruisers and bites left on his neck, stood out amongst his skin – as if in an act of marking him as Rose's.

He fucked her fast and hard - there would be time for slow and sweet on another day. ' _Probably in a few hours if she has her way with me_.'

Rose's legs crossed around his waist and he let out a harsh, sharp noise that single-handedly closed off the whole "We've got to keep quiet," situation. Her hands scratching across Harry's bad, probably because she liked to feel his muscles flexing as he shifted, turning his head to the side again as he kissed her. "You feel amazing," he said, his voice dry.

"You must be close, to start flattering me," she said, and she wasn't wrong – Harry felt like he was on fire, muscles burned, his cock aching for release, but he still wanted more.

"What are you talking about? I'm a great romantic!"

When he pulled back, Harry was certain that their grins matched.

"Well then. Mr Romantic, could you do away with the urge to hold back."

"Really?" By now Harry's hands were held tightly on Rose's hips, looking down at her magnificent form, glistening in the moons light.

"Come for me, Harry. Now." If Harry wasn't too focused on controlling himself, he would've spent himself right there.

"Anything for you, _Sister_ ," Harry sped up his motions, the sound of flesh connecting together sounding out in the room - drowning out the tired breaths of the twins.

Releasing himself inside Rose spent Harry, nearly falling on top of her, he braced himself slightly above her – the feeling of ecstasy all over him as he felt Rose's teeth return to his neck, finishing off an already pleasant feeling.

Coming back down, he felt the annoying pinch on his arm – prompting him to roll to this side, lying next to Rose – both with labored breath, he stared at the ceiling.

"That was-" Rose began

"Fucking brilliant," Harry finished.


End file.
